Indian Devdas
by Bella1135
Summary: When two people travel to far away lands, magical things can happen. But doesnt everything have to end sooner or later? Not for Jude... a jommy story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story about what actually goes on when Jude and Tommy leave on their trip. I hope you like if and if there are terms or words you don't understand, just comment and ask I'll tell you. Although I think I did my best in explaining it within the story…Let me know what you think.

Oh and I know some of the words aren't like exact translations, but its hard to find translations in Punjabi 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sights and sounds of the open air market excited her senses and woke her up that morning. She was usually sleepy but knew a walk down to her favorite store a few streets over would do her good. She watched her reflection pass in the puddles from the recent rain as she walked. She hardly recognized her self, and the girl from a year prior was no where to be seen. This girl, this new one, she was caught up in a world of culture, family, and color. These people were vibrant in everything they did in life, and all Jude wanted to do, was try to be more like them. She wanted to enjoy life like them.

She pulled the veil tighter around her head to somewhat hide her blonde hair. She was just now getting the locals to accept her and realize she wasn't just a tourist who decided to stick around. She cared about the culture and the people; she wanted to learn from them. The pink sari she wore started to become lose, and she stopped on the side of the street for a moment to tighten it. Samar, the little boy from a few apartments down ran up to her, "Sat Sri Akal Miss Jude," he said as he skidded to a stop at her feet.

"Well hello to you too Sam, how are you? How is your mother?" She said as she squatted down to be eye level with the boy.

"We are well, thank you. She said 'Tell young Jude when she wants to learn how to make traditional vegetarian Punjabi dinner, to just ask. I am sure she would make Nanak proud." Jude stood and laughed.

"You tell her that I am honored, but I don't know if the Guru would like my cooking… See you later Samar, ya?"

"Aacha, ok"

He ran down the street, his school books in hand. It was early; usually Samar was gone to school when she woke up. It was his after school visits Jude loved the most. He would come by her apartment and they would sit outside on the steps and watch the people come and go who lived in their building. In the heart of Punjab, the people were poor and the culture was rich. This is the only place on earth Jude wanted to be.

As she wondered by the shops and stalls the smell of curry and sugar cane filled her head. The tall, freshly cut sugar cane branches laid in piles as their sweet juices seeped out onto the ground. The barrels of fresh wheat and occasionally rice sat on almost every street corner as the venders tried to peddle their goods. She stopped at one of her favorite vendors, Jeevan, who swore he sold the finest Sari's in all of India. He was an older man, his beard was graying slightly, and he still wore a traditional turban wrapped tightly around his head. His stall was squeezed in between someone selling flowers on one side, and someone cooking with curry on the other. Jude savored the lingering smells as she entered into his small stall, gazing at the sights of the saris hanging in every available space.

"Ohh Miss Jude, do I have the Sari for you! I've been saving it since last week!" he exclaimed as he ran behind a curtain in his market stall and brought out a beautiful but simple royal blue Sari. Jude gazed at it lovingly and lightly touched the silk and the beading.

"This is wonderful," she whispered to herself, "Jeevan it's beautiful." He laughed in excitement.

"None of the other women will buy blue, it does nothing for them. But you Miss Jude, it will make you look like the prettiest woman in the world. Uncover your hair, do your make up…surely we will find you a good Panjabi husband in no time!" Jude laughed and started to pull money from the small purse she held.

"How much do I own you Jeevan?" she said ignoring his prior comment.

"2000 rupees Miss Jude," he said handing the dress over to her in exchange for the money. Jude smiled at her purchase, she would wear it tonight.

"Thank you Jeevan, you always offer such a fair price."

Jude walked back to her small flat and stowed the Sari in the back of the closest. She quickly retraced her steps and made her way to her final destination. There was a small Punjabi restaurant that kept a special item just for her. She supplied them, and they made it. It wasn't to hard to find, but she ended up just paying for Sadie to ship her everything. This was the one thing she couldn't give up. As she rounded the corner a few minuets later she could already almost smell the brew even though she was a block or two away. The region was known for its killer dairy products and Jude just couldn't wait to drink the last bit of crème she didn't use. She used fresh sugar cane juice instead of sugar and now she couldn't imagine using anything else. American coffee in India just wasn't the same, and now her coffee never would be.

She greeted the family who ran the restaurant and took up her usual table out on the patio where she could watch all the people and the happenings in the market. The restaurant wasn't large but they always had a good crowd. Jude admired the striped awning that kept the bright sun from shining into her eyes and she sighed as the wind blew and the smell of her coffee filled the air. Gemma, the girl whose family owned the small restaurant approached Jude and sat down her tray at her table. Gemma was beautiful, with dark hair and mocha colored skin, but with eyes so green they looked as if they weren't real. But they were and they made Gemma someone to envy. She and Jude were about the same age, Gemma was fascinated with western culture, and Jude was fascinated with anything Gemma had to tell her.

"You're early this morning," Gemma said as she took a seat next to Jude.

"I know I just couldn't stay in that apartment anymore." She said as she started to perfectly mix her coffee.

"I know how that could be; sometimes I think I might just scream if I have to come back to this restaurant one more day." She said as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"It's nice here. The people are nice. You should feel lucky to work somewhere so…"

"Nice?" Gemma finished for her, "Ya, you could live anywhere, but you choose to live here, with us? I don't get you." Gemma said as she sighed.

"Gemma, we've talked about this before! One of the reasons I left was to escape that life style I lived in, and to learn to embrace something else, something more worthwhile."

"Have you been writing?" Gemma asked cautiously.

"Mostly at night, when it's late, I'll write. I've been doing it more and more lately," Jude said with a downcast look.

"Ah why you look so sad? You have talent, Nanak bless you with something wonderful! Share it again with people." Gemma encouraged.

"Gemma, it's not that easy!" Jude said. She took a sip of her coffee and savored the sweet taste in her mouth.

"Why tell me," she said as she pushed Jude for an answer.

"Look, I've never felt like this in my life Gem, I'm happy and not stressed out. I'm just worried if I start to write again…well…"

"Well what?"

"I'll…that I'll want to go back"

Gemma sighed and stood up, "Jude, I would give anything to be able to get out of this place, I want something better for my life. Where you come from, I believe, in my heart it offers that. I know you love our culture Jude, and our people, but don't forget, you have your own people too."

Jude sat in her own misery drinking her coffee. Her perfect morning had been ruined. Gemma was right, she did have her own people. Little did Gemma know what her "own people" comprised of. She was conveniently ignoring them all back home, and the only person who had her address was Sadie. She dreaded going back and having to face them all.

But then she started to smile.

She watched as the figure moved closer to her, bobbing and weaving his way thought the crowded market. He stood out like a sore thumb, they both did. She didn't remember him wearing the black Kurta today, but it accented his eyes and his hair nicely in the sun light. He had gotten up extra early and went into downtown to take care of some financial business. They spent the rest of their days…doing nothing. Taking in the culture and sometimes they would arrange for a car to take them around to different local cities. A week long trip to the beach was planned for the up coming week.

As he approached her, she couldn't contain her joy as she got out of her chair and ran to greet him. She landed in his arms and buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent.

"You ok?" he whispered as he felt her cool skin between the layers of her Sari. Jude just nodded. He held her their slightly longer before he pulled her back and removed the veil from her head. Her short blonde hair shined in the sunlight and he fingered it gently as he leaned in and captured her lips. Usually this would be frowned upon in this culture, but the locals had become accustom to their weird actions, in fact they nick named the couple, "devdas," which means "the lovers". Jude buried her hands in his hair and gazed into his eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me, to a place like this," She said.

"You don't have to thank me Jude; I should be the one thanking you…"

"No but I mean we've been here for what almost a year now, and I'm happy and I believe you're happy…You are the only one I would want to share this with…Don't ever make me go home before I ready, promise?" she said. He leaned in again and kissed her lips.

"I promise Jude." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you Tommy" she said.

"I love you too Jude."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok second chapter guys I hope you like this new chapter. Im fairly happy with it, and let me know where you think I can improve or any ideas you have for the story! I always want to know what you're thinking! Sorry for any typos its late…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jude stood and admired her self in the mirror. The blue sari hung on her hips perfectly. She slipped on her worn leather sandals and walked down the small hallway to the even smaller living room. Once there she slid open the door to the patio, which happened to be the largest open area of the flat her and Tommy lived in. They didn't pay much to live there, maybe a few hundred US dollars a month, but compared to the other families that were in the area, they were quite well off.

She leaned over the edge of the patio and looked 6 stories down to the street below. People were starting to pack up their stalls and their belongings and go home for the night. That was one of the things she liked, stores and shops didn't stay open for all hours of the night and people actually made it home before dinner to see their families. Now she knew that it wasn't like this everywhere in India. That they had bustling cities and large money making industries just like the US and Canada But in her part of the city, on her street, this is the way things were.

Tommy would be home shortly. She hurried around the patio and lit the small luminaries' that made the porch glow. The sun was almost set as it slowly sank down behind the pink and purple clouds. Tommy had gotten bored and decided to get a job within the city. He produced Indian artist, a few hours a day. Jude agreed this would be good for him, let him grow as a producer and not get rusty. Also while providing them some income as to not use up saved money. The record exec's there were more than thrilled to have a producer from the west to bring new life into their industry. There were limitations though, no parties, no public gigs, he set his own schedule. And never, under any circumstances would he stay past 5pm at the studio.

This was how the lived. Tom would work two or three days a week. Jude would mingle with the locals, spend time with Gemma, she would even help out at the restaurant when they got busy. Tom and Jude spent the rest of their time together, traveling around India, but never vary far from their new found home.

If her timing was right Tommy would be walking into the house in 15 minuets. Long enough for Jude to throw the fish on the grill, the one she wasn't suppose to have in the apartment building, and set the table. She had prepared the simple side dishes earlier and would heat them once he got home. Once the fish was cooking she sat down for a moment to examine her handy work. She had set their small patio table with some delicate orange and red flowers she picked up from the stall next to Jeevan's. The tall hurricane candle, that was positioned on the table started to flicker in the wind, so she placed the tall goblet like vase over it so the flame wouldn't go out. She went over to the wall and flicked a switch and small Christmas lights lit up, creating a canopy over the patio. Jude had been working on all this since Tommy was working now, and prayed he wouldn't see it till their special dinner.

She went inside and pulled her Paneer Mattar Masala from the refrigerator. She poured the traditional cheese soup into a bowl and heated it on the stove. The rice was in a steamer she had gotten and was ready to go.

Her soup started to simmer on the stove and she paused for a moment to go flip the fish on the grill. She walked back inside the flat and went into the kitchen. Tom stood there a spoon to his lips, as he snuck a taste of the soup. Jude folded her arms and made a pouty face.

"You're early," she said, inwardly smiling at his "deer caught in headlight look."

Tommy licked his lips and set the used spoon down on the side of the stove. "Awww, did I spoil the little baby's surprise?" he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes" she said as she breathed into his chest, trying not to give him any more pleasure out of this than normal.

"But I wanted to come home, and celebrate with you." She leaned back and looked up into his eyes.

"Do you even remember?"

"Remember what?" he said with a goofy look on his face. She playfully slapped his arm. He hopped up and sat on top of what little kitchen counter space they had.

"Today is one year!" she exclaimed.

"One year for living here?" he guessed.

"No…"

"Umm one year for being in India?" He said as got off the counter and made his way toward Jude.

"Tommy stop…" she said as she smiled coyly at him. He reached her after taking slow, tantalizing steps, and he reached out to touch the soft skin of her stomach. He was looking at her like a hunter gaze's at his prey. She slowly began to back up way from his touch. It didn't take long till her back hit the fridge and he had her pinned between it and his warm hard body. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pressed himself into her. His head dipped down and he sensually tasted her neck, seeking out that sigh of satisfaction from beneath her. He brought his lips up to her ear, "Has it been a year…" he said sending chills into her soul. " Has it been that long since we sat in the café together?" He pulled back and looked at her, taking in the site of her gorgeous face and her beautiful eyes. She nodded and began to speak, "It has been one year since-"

Her words fell short of her lips and he captured them between his own. His hand gripped at her hip as he fought back the urge to take her completely. He kissed her, in such a rage of passion that she felt his warmth and his love, in the core of her body, in her soul. He pulled back and smiled at her. Here eyes were shut gracefully; her lips were parted, and red from the recent assault.

"One year since I told you, 'I want all of you, with me, forever…because I love you.'" He brought his hand up and ran his fingers along the smooth skin of her face. Her eyes remained closed and he smiled at how peaceful she looked. Her makeup was done, and he noticed the new Sari…she really tried to make this special for them.

"Tommy?" she whispered as she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

"What Jude?" he said as he proceeded to kiss her neck once again.

"I love you too…do you want to eat?" he said after pausing a moment.

" I can think of other things…" she said as she tilted her neck and enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips on her sensitive skin.

"The food will burn, than catch on fire….than we will have to run into the street naked because you set the place on fire." He said as he laughed. Jude groaned and pushed Tommy off of her. She made her way over to the rest of the food and started to put it into bowls to take out onto the patio.

"You drive me crazy you know that?" she said looking at him as he poured two beers into some mugs, "Come on, let's eat."

Tommy followed Jude outside with their drinks and he opened his eyes wide when he took in the patio.

"This…Jude. Thank you"

"No, Thank you, I told you before that you meant everything to me, that this place meant everything to me and this is only a small way that I could show it to you."

They sat down and enjoyed a nice dinner out on their patio, just savoring the moment between them. Tommy scrapped his bowl of the soup and Jude just laughed at the way that he enjoyed it.

"If I had told you one day, we'll be in India living there together, and we'll be happier than we have ever been. Would you have believed me?" she asked. Tommy put his bowl and spoon down and took his hand between hers.

"I don't know if I would have placed us in India…but I always knew we would be happy together somewhere."

"Did you really?" she said with a silly smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I always knew Jude, one day…it would only be me and you."


End file.
